


Punching or Kissing

by darkgaaraluver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Assuming the best of Draco for fluff purposes, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Dream makeouts, First Kiss, Fluff, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Oblivious Harry, Surprised Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgaaraluver/pseuds/darkgaaraluver
Summary: Snape accidently shows Harry some memories that may bring him to an obvious (in hindsight!) realization about Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 256
Collections: Drarry Strugglefest 2020





	Punching or Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been a part of a fest before so I'm very excited to participate! This was written with no beta reader so all mistakes are my own. I stopped right before where there would be angst in their relationship cause I really wanted this to be fluffy.

Harry sighed at the heavy wooden door looming in front of him. He had grumbled all the way down to the dungeons, but now that he was here he tried his best to clear his mind. He already knew that the angrier he let himself be now, the easier it would be for Snape to blast right into his mind.

He gave the door a quick rap when he was decently convinced he wasn’t feeling anything. Nope. No feelings here. 

Snape’s clipped “Enter.” Told Harry everything he needed to know about how Snape was feeling about this.

Harry pushed the door open, ignoring the pickled  _ things _ in jars along the walls, to focus on Snape’s sneering face as he rounded his desk to face Harry. Harry couldn’t help but notice that the edge of Snape’s robe almost caught on the pensieve on his desk. Would a memory spill like liquid? Or float like a gas?

Snape clearly noticed that Harry was distracted. He snapped a quick, “Prepare yourself.” Harry had just enough time to raise his wand and meet Snape’s eyes, before Snape was casting. “ _ legilimens! _ ”

Harry had been thinking about the Quidditch pitch all afternoon, so he wasn’t surprised by the first memory; A golden ball flying out of his mouth when he was eleven. Then it changed to him jumping at Malfoy on the pitch and punching him in the jaw. Then to earlier that same match when he took a bludger straight to the spine. 

Wait. Was that…?

The next thing Harry knew he was back in Snape’s office. “Concentrate Potter. It’s as if you aren’t even trying!”

The only thing Harry could concentrate on was what he’d thought he’d seen in that last memory. Had Malfoy really been worried about him? He could clearly see Malfoy’s face go from shock, to panic in the second he’d been hit. But he’d been such a prat when they’d landed? Hell, Malfoy was the reason he was banned from Quidditch!

Harry wasn’t surprised that when Snape’s next cast hit him, his memories were all of Malfoy.

He saw their first meeting in Madam Malkins. Both tiny first years trying to impress the other. Malfoy proudly spouting the views he’d been taught all his life, Harry desperately trying to seem as if he was indeed a part of this magical world. 

Then it flicked over to when he’d taken polyjuice potion in second year to sneak into the Slytherin dorms. Malfoy looked more at ease than when Harry usually saw him, smiling and lounging happily with his ‘friends’. But he was holding that foul article about Mr. Weasley and Harry couldn’t forget his sneer. 

Suddenly he was in the entrance hall, it looked like third year and everyone was wet. Malfoy came over to him. There was no sound but Malfoy’s look of excitement spoke volumes. Harry could still hear it echoing in his head. “You fainted? You actually fainted?” That was the year Malfoy stopped using hair products to slick his hair back. He could see water drip off the ends. The excitement and the hair suited him. He’d also gotten much taller over the summer, now almost on par with Ron.

He’d barely thought the thought when he was again pulled out of his own mind. Snape was staring at him with anger, but also confusion. “Why on Earth are you thinking of Mr. Malfoy so much? Don’t you have  _ better _ things to be thinking of?”

Harry grimaced and tried to beat back the flush rising up his neck. He could hardly believe he’d thought Malfoy  _ attractive _ for a second. He didn’t need Snape pestering him. “I’m  _ trying _ .”

As soon as Snape’s confusion was there it was gone again, hidden once more behind his signature sneer. “Clearly. Not. Hard. _Enough._ _Legilimens!”_

It was the night after the Quidditch World Cup. Harry saw himself and his friends run toward the forest. He was almost relieved that there was no Malfoy, before he saw his blonde hair in the darkness and remembered running into him sitting in a tree. He recalled the brief feeling of relief he’s had at the first sight of him, before he’d opened his mouth. Glad that Malfoy was safe? Or glad to see someone he knew in the panic? But then Malfoy had gone on about Hermione and…

Had Malfoy been trying to warn them? Harry had been too distracted by losing his wand to think about it that night but they may not have run as far as they had without Malfoy having said anything.

Then he was on the Hogwarts Express. He was eleven again. Malfoy came barging in with Crabbe and Goyle and insulted Ron. Of course Harry wasn’t going to take his hand but. But. Malfoy had offered it. He had tried to make friends in Madam Malkins. And that was before he even knew Harry’s name. Malfoy hadn’t started antagonizing Harry until after this. Even then, some moments were… weird. Harry could see that looking back. 

Young Malfoy was a parrot of his father. Recycling his pureblood ideas to get popular. But he’d tried to befriend Harry at first. Then in second year he’d made sure he was on the Quidditch team and bought all new brooms for them. In an effort to win… Or in an effort to impress Harry? 

Third year was the thing with Buckbeak. Harry thought it was to get rid of Hagrid, and maybe that was part of it, but all that ordering him around he got away with in potions? 

Last year it was the badges. Who spends that much time making something like that for someone he doesn’t care for? Harry had never even seen him  _ speak _ to Cedric. And in the name of badges, He’d made those badges mocking Ron, but he’d bragged about them mostly to Harry. 

Looking at the scene in front of him, even that made sense. His extra hatred for Ron. Harry had turned Malfoy down after he’d insulted Ron, so maybe he was jealous that Harry spent time with Ron, but scorned Malfoy.

The scene changed and Harry was on the Quidditch pitch again. Malfoy was pointing at his badge and gesturing, but Harry had been weirdly distracted by how his hair caught the sunlight and  _ gleamed _ .

Harry came to on the stone floor with a groan. A shoe came into his line of sight and he suppressed a second groan. He could feel that his face was red and hoped Snape took it as exertion as he slowly climbed to his feet. 

Snape looked a shade paler, but it just made his glare stand out more. “Stop thinking about Mr. Malfoy and focus! Once more!  _ Legilimens _ !”

It was second year after his floo accident that sent him to Borgin and Burkes right when the Malfoy’s came in. Malfoy had been interested in some of the dark objects and his father had smacked at his hand with his cane. Harry remembered now that they’d mentioned that Malfoy talked about him a lot. Harry had been concentrating more on what exactly Mr. Malfoy had been doing, but now he felt a bit bad for Draco. It was clear how hard he was trying with his father. 

Now that he thought of it. Dobby was the Malfoy’s elf, where had he heard good things about Harry? What if Draco…

Then he was in potions class. It must have been earlier that year. But he was watching Draco from across the room. Draco was writing something with complete focus. His hair had fallen into his eyes a bit and Harry wanted to reach out and fix it for him. 

It was last year and Harry was watching Draco come up from the dungeons to the entrance hall for the Yule Ball. His stomach had sunk when he’d seen how good-looking Draco was in the dress robes and how Pansy hung on to his arm. 

Harry wasn’t sure but he thought the memories might be coming faster now. 

He was standing toe-to-toe with Draco during some fight he must have forgotten. Draco’s eyes were a perfect storm grey. He was looking across the Great Hall. Draco was laughing with his friends. Then Draco was untying a package from his Eagle owl. Harry knew it was sweets from his mother again. Now Draco was meeting his eyes across the tables and it took him a second to glare. It was a shame because his smile was so bright before.

Then they were in class again and Draco was blowing a crane across the isles to him and for a second, a short second, his stomach had fluttered with nerves. It was nerves right?

Then they were on the Quidditch pitch and Harry was ignoring the snitch to watch Draco gracefully conduct the singing Harry couldn’t hear coming from the Slytherin stands.

Then he was in the room of requirement and he was kissing Cho under the mistletoe. Harry wanted to be relieved because there was no Draco in sight, but instead he had a bad feeling about where this was going. He watched as the him in the memory looked into the mirror him and Cho were kissing in front of, only for Cho’s reflection to show Draco smirking back at him. Harry vaguely recalled the dream now. He’d woken up in a sweat and vowed to never mention it again.

But it hadn’t been the first and it wouldn’t be the last. In fact. The world flickered and Harry was on the Quidditch pitch again, but this time no one else was there but Harry and Draco. Memory Harry lunged at Draco and punched him in the face, so he fell to the ground, just like after the match that got him banned. But after that things changed. Memory Harry followed him down and straddled him, but instead of punching him again, he grabbed the front of Draco’s Quidditch leathers and slammed his mouth onto Draco’s. Draco grabbed the back of memory Harry’s robes in a desperate grip and…

Harry found himself on the floor again. He was out of breath and sweaty, his face burning, a tightness to his trousers. He squeezed his eyes closed as he recalled where exactly he was and who had just witnessed his latest embarrassing dream. He’d dreamt it right after the game when he was still at his maddest. He’d put it down to getting some wires crossed in his sleep. He didn’t think it was serious even as he’d had to reach into his pajama bottoms. He’d simply cleaned up and gone back to sleep, more normal dreams of that hallway coming to him.

When he finally got himself together he rolled over and stood up to face his doom with Snape. 

Snape. Who was sitting at his desk with his face in his hands. He looked up slowly when he heard Harry get to his feet. His complexion had gone quite grey. Harry gulped as Snape sighed. “Are these…. Thoughts, going to continue?”

Harry grimaced but nodded. “Probably sir.”

Snape scowled. “I do NOT want to see memories that include my godson in a way such as the last one. If you are going to actively pursue him we will require another pensieve to continue these lessons.”

Harry couldn’t believe he wasn’t getting cursed right now. But he was sure of one thing. “I am. Um. I am going to actively pursue Draco. So we’re going to need that pensieve.”

Snape glared. “You are not worthy of my godson. Keep that in mind, Potter.”

Harry glared back. “I think that’s up to him.”

Snape groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Unfortunately. I can guess where his thoughts are on  _ that. _ Get out of my sight Potter.” Harry started to turn to go when Snape dropped his hand loudly on his desk. When Harry spun back to look at him Snape sneered. “If you hurt him, not even Dumbledore will be able to find your body, Potter.”

Harry grinned. If Snape was saying that, then Snape must think he had a good chance as well. “Wouldn’t dream of it professor!”

Harry heard one last groan as he left the office.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Harry’s first thought was to track Draco down right there, but it was already getting quite late. As a result he had to force himself to go to bed and track Draco down in the morning.

When the next morning came around it was harder than he thought to control his anticipation. Ron and Hermione kept looking at him weird. Even Neville had shot him a sideways glance when he’d left the dorm. 

It didn’t help that he couldn’t focus on what his friends were saying. He would start by paying attention, but then he’d see a head of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye, only to lose focus again as he thought of actually running into Draco.

To their credit, they lasted all the way until they were sitting in the Great Hall to interrogate him. Hermione was the first to break.

“Honestly, Harry! Where is your head today? Did something happen during your lesson last night?”

Harry turned back toward Hermione and Ron and away from the Slytherin table, where Draco had finally appeared and made Harry spill his pumpkin juice. Hermione was making a face like she wanted to ring the information out of him, and even Ron had put down his fork to stare at him. 

Harry wasn’t sure what to tell them. That he’d gone on a journey through his thoughts and decided he had fancied Malfoy? He couldn’t believe that would go over well. He knew that Draco had bullied Hermione and that his family and Ron’s had never gotten on. That Draco’s father was a death eater. That Harry  _ himself _ had in fact just named his father one.

But he couldn’t help thinking that if he gave Draco a chance, he could prove he was better than his father. He didn’t want to ruin that chance before it even started. 

Harry looked down at his plate and picked at his eggs in thought. He supposed there was one thing he could tell them.

Harry looked back up at his friends to see that both of their faces had softened dramatically. Harry gave them a crooked smile. “There is one thing I figured out last night. Er, see, during lessons I see what Snape sees when I can’t block him. So I got to see a few of my memories from an outside view.”

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, probably about him not practicing enough, but Ron put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look. Then he turned back to Harry to encourage him. “What did you figure out then?”

Harry stabbed his eggs absently, barely able to keep looking Ron in the eye. “Well… it’s just. Maybe I’m not as straight as I thought. Maybe. Maybe I like guys as well?”

Ron ate a forkful of eggs,clearly thinking about something, then pointed his fork at Harry. “So you think you’re bi, like Dean?” 

Hermione turned from staring at Harry to wapping Ron on the shoulder. “Ronald! Don’t talk with your mouth full!”

Harry smiled at the two of them as Ron turned to shrug at Hermione. “Yeah, I reckon I am.”

Ron turned back to Harry, swallowing. “Might be easier to date a guy. Remember all the trouble you had with Cho?”

Harry grimaced. “Thanks for reminding me.”

Hermione also turned back to Harry and smiled at him. “Thank you for telling us, Harry.” Harry smiled in reply and reached to take a sip of his newly poured pumpkin juice. “So. What boy made you realize you were bi?”

Harry coughed as he swallowed wrong. “What-what makes you think I like someone?”

Hermione gave him a no-nonsense look. “You paid about zero attention to girls until you had a crush on Cho. I doubt you were more observant about boys without a similar catalyst. Also, realizing you are bi would not make you lose focus and stare around at everyone like you’re searching for a particular person.”

Harry flushed and avoided her eyes, mumbling. “I realized I was attracted to guys in hindsight.”

Ron gave him a curious look. “Who?”

Harry recalled his thoughts from last night and stared down into his plate as he answered. “Oliver Wood, Cedric, mmph.”

Ron raised an eyebrow. “What was that last one?”

Harry sighed and did not make eye contact. “Bill.”

Ron raised his other eyebrow. Then he took another bite of eggs and seemed to come to a conclusion as he swallowed. “At least if it had to be one of my siblings, it’s one that’s not around much.”

Hermione glared at him again. “Ron! That’s so insensitive.”

Harry was quick to step in. “I said these are crushes I realized in hindsight! I don’t still like any of them. Well… Cedric’s dead so he’s a bit different. But, I don’t actually want to ask out Bill.”

Hermione frowned at him, but Ron gave him a knowing look. “You’re not still interested in them because you’ve got a new crush.”

Harry grimaced. “Maybe. But I can’t tell you who yet, so please stop asking. If things go alright I’ll tell you, okay?”

Hermione smiled. “Of course, Harry. But, if it doesn’t go well you should tell us too. We want to be there for you.”

Ron smiled in agreement and Harry found he felt a lot lighter about things than he had last night.

It was at that moment he saw Draco get up from the Slytherin table.

Harry was quick to stand up as well, leaving his friends gaping at him. He shouted a quick “I gotta go!” before he was fast walking out of the Great Hall. 

Draco had left his friends at breakfast and was heading back toward the dungeons alone. It was just the opportunity that Harry had been waiting for. He circled ahead of Draco using a shortcut he’d found on the map, then he waited in an unused classroom until Draco walked in front of it.

Harry shot his arm out and grabbed Draco’s arm, pulling him into the classroom with a startled yelp. Harry shut the door behind them. When Draco saw who it was he reached for his wand, so Harry pushed him up against the closed door.

Draco snarled at him. “What do you think you’re doing Potter? Going to punch me again?”

Harry could hear Draco’s heart racing he was so close. His eyes were beautiful and he had a mole right on the juncture of his neck. Harry smiled. “No. I came to a realization last night that I wanted to share.”

Draco frowned. “What realization is that?”

Harry kept smiling. “I think I’d rather kiss you than punch you.”

Draco’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open just a little. “You-You can’t be serious Potter. Someone must have slipped you a love potion or something.”

Harry loosened his grip on Draco’s robes, his eyes moving back up to Draco’s eyes from his mouth. “I like you Draco. Despite the odds. Please, go on a date with me.”

Draco clearly noticed the movement and swallowed. His voice was hoarse. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

Harry’s smile faded. “Of course I do. I’ve known you for five years. I know we’re on different sides right now. But… I have hope that that won’t always be the case.”

Harry could have sworn he heard a weak ‘fuck it’ before Draco grabbed his tie and pulled him forward, their lips meeting unpleasantly hard, before Draco let up a bit to fix it. Harry kissed back immediately, one hand going to Draco’s hair.

They let the kiss taper off, Draco gradually letting go of Harry’s tie. They were both slightly breathless. A smile spread slowly across Draco’s face. “I’d rather kiss you than punch you too, Harry.”

Harry grinned. “I thought so.”

When they leaned back in they were both smiling so hard they could barely kiss.


End file.
